


Since time began, we have lived

by winni_w



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Psychedelia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: экшен, психодел<br/>Краткое содержание: небольшие отрывки по братьям Гекко.<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: имеются отсылки к Пополь Вух — майянской мифологии, так же, как и в сериале.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since time began, we have lived

Since time began, we have lived  
in the shadows of the moon  
and the blood of the earth.  
Today we will rise,  
and the world will be ours,  
beyond dark and light,  
beyond fire and water,  
beyond dusk and dawn.

Since time began, we have lived

Это старый нож. В его костяную рукоять вбит металлический глаз, подобные раньше рисовали египтяне. Осторожнее с выпуклой радужкой — одно неловкое движение, и можно порезаться черным лезвием, оно выскакивает резвее глаза из глазницы.

"Обсидиан является вулканическим стеклом черного цвета, которое дает очень острые сколы, настолько, что некоторые хирурги даже заказывают себе скальпели из этого материала. Ножи из него толсты, поэтому сломать их на самом деле сложно. Заточка, — точнее, скол — выполняется по всему лезвию от середины с плавным сужением к краю, поэтому изделие прочно и хорошо скользит, давая аккуратные и глубокие раны".

Ричи закусывает губу и задумчиво смотрит на нож, лежащий рядом с ноутбуком. Компьютер — не его, и оружие — тоже. И деловой костюм, который сейчас на нем — тоже чужой, ну, то есть, купленный на чужие деньги. По мнению религиозных школ, даже тело — всего лишь временный сосуд для вечной души, то есть, не совсем, гм, собственность. Если задуматься, что же вообще в этом мире принадлежит ему? 

Вот поэтому Ричи — такой хороший вор. 

Сет не очень хорошо врубается в расклад, его разум затмевают человеческие страсти, одна из которых — желание обладать. Завоевывать, владеть, иметь и не отпускать. 

Он ни за что не отпустит Ричи. Потому что они братья. Уж это Сет крепко вдолбил себе в голову, ведь он такой меднолобый воин. Ягуары гордились бы им, но у змей он вызвал бы только снисходительные усмешки.

Ричи никогда не смеется над Сетом. Потому что они братья. Потому что, с тех пор, как началось время, они всегда были вместе. Хотя сейчас Сет в тюрьме — но это ненадолго. Ричи для того и вытащили обратно из глуши в свет, чтобы вытащить Сета, чтобы потом они вдвоем вытащили тридцать миллионов из банка, чтобы потом заказчик вытащил их в Эль Рей. Такая вот цепочка.

У ножа обсидиановое лезвие, но глаз в рукояти явно из железного века. Ричи делает вывод, что вещица сделана не индейцами и сильно позже испанской Конкисты. Короче, все подделка.   
Кроме Сета.

in the shadows of the moon

Сет таращится в пыльное зеркало. В туалете света, как в глазах пиздоглазого, то есть, совсем нихера. Отражается лишь половина худого лица, остальное тонет во тьме.

Только сейчас Сет позволяет трясучему отходняку вцепиться в него. Он, мать вашу, опытный ублюдок, много чего повидал, но все-таки нихуя не железный.   
Хлоп — рейнджер валится с ног, хлоп — кассирша рыдает и умоляет не убивать, хлоп — Ричи и черный нож у горла женщины. Глаза причем у братишки никакие, такое ощущение, что он перекинулся.

— С большого перепоя или дозняка люди перекидываются. Лица белые, глаза оловянные, и такое ощущение, что в них просыпается кто-то другой. Этот вот другой может сделать что угодно, и даже убить, и человек потом, когда проснется, ни черта не будет помнить. Понял? — объясняет Сет младшему. Ричи кивает и спрашивает:  
— А ты перекидывался когда-нибудь?

Сет мотает головой, вспышка воспоминаний из детства улетает шавкой от пинка. Отходняк снова пригоняет глаза Ричи. По чесноку если, то братан почти всегда кажется слегка отмороженным, но час назад в банке это выглядело как-то чересчур говенно. Вроде как Ричи нравилось это. Все это. Ну... это. 

Короче, блядская какая-то хуета творится с самого начала. С тех самых пор, как Ричи впилился на пикапе в их арестантский автобус. Сету еще тогда не понравились эти стылые глаза, но он слишком радовался, — радовался, когда вываливался в кузов машины, когда отмокал в мотельном душе, когда обсуждал дело и жрал бургеры, самые вкусные, потому что на воле.  
Но вот сейчас он что-то радоваться перестал.

— Он в порядке, — убеждает Сет зеркало. — Он будет в полном порядке. Мне просто надо отвезти его в Мексику.

Он засовывает руки в карманы и натыкается на нож. Сет смотрит на него несколько секунд, потом кладет на бортик раковины. Кому-нибудь повезет на халяву. 

and the blood of the earth

Мертвая женщина совсем не тяжелая, Ричи легко поднимает ее с песка. На лице у нее кровавые провалы, живот распорот, а вырезанные глаза вставлены в ладони. Вообще-то это кассир из банка, которую они увезли в багажнике. Почему же она здесь?

Ричи держит ее бережно и танцует под палящим солнцем. Здесь на пыльной обочине — как на сковородке, он закрывает глаза и идет, не зная куда, — куда ноги ведут. Когда ты танцуешь, не нужно думать. Ричи держит мертвую на руках, он подносит ее солнцу, ведь светило — это для Сета, а сам Ричи — Шбаланке. Надо показать первую жертву беспощадному богу, чьи лучи давят сквозь закрытые веки, превращаясь в сияющую кровь. 

— Хун-Ахпу — солнечный сын, Шбаланке — сын Луны. Братья-близнецы, убийцы богов, — беззвучно двигает губами Ричи, повторяя за светилом. — Пополь Вух. Ясный светоч.

— Положи это на землю!  
Ричи смотрит на дохлую собаку у него в руках. Живот распорот, глаза выклеваны.   
— Какого черта ты это поднял вообще?! — спрашивает Сет. Машина стоит с открытыми дверцами, но тут, кроме них, никого нет, некому угонять.  
— Я думал, она этого хотела, — растерянно говорит Ричи.  
— Она?

Она шепчет ему на ухо свои желания, она просит охотиться за ней, она умоляет освободить ее. "Выпусти меня", - стон доносится шелестом листвы, шипением змеи. Он не знает, кто это, женщина ли, призрак, но ее голос и жаркие касания ощущаются слишком хорошо. Ричи не в силах выразить все, что означает "Она", поэтому просто кивает. 

— Что со мной происходит? — вырывается из уст прежде, чем он успевает подумать.

Сет очень простой человек. Он не знает, что происходит с братом, поэтому вместо ответа он предлагает действие:  
— Давай не будем спешить, хорошо? Типа, оставим машину, избавимся от кассирши. И что бы с тобой ни творилось, мы это исправим. Ладно?  
Он пытается внушить ему, что все будет хорошо. Сет так мало знает, Сет — меднолобый ягуар бога солнца, и Ричи на секунду захлестывает черное отчаяние, он смотрит беспомощно на брата. Он пытается вцепиться обратно в реальность, послушно кивает в такт словам, глядя на такое обычное, такое материальное лицо Сета.  
— А теперь выкинь ебучую собаку, — говорит тот.  
Труп хлопается на землю.

Когда они садятся в машину, Ричи оглядывается и видит глаз, такой же, как на пропавшем ноже, только теперь огромный рисунок выведен кровью по песку.

Today we will rise

Сет хлопается на твердый бетон, но он не труп, о нет. От хука в скулу звенит в голове и слегка плывет мир перед глазами. Нормуль, бывало хуже. Он кое-как поднимается, вокруг слышатся разочарованные стоны зеков, которые поставили на его противника. Лысый и бородатый громила с кучей татуировок прохаживается:

— Ричи не стоит ломаного гроша. Я слышал, он теперь не может и ножик бросить без того, чтобы не порезаться. 

Вот с чего все началось, а иначе Сет хрен бы сунулся к этому верзиле. Он же не дурак.   
Противник смеется. Ярость приливает кровью к вискам, Гекко вскакивает на ноги. На сей раз все как-то легко получается. Очень красиво и быстро он снова рушится на землю и теряет сознание. Всего один мощный удар помешал Сету расправиться с верзилой, а иначе он бы точно накостылял сволочуге.

Карлос напротив с легким интересом рассматривает его побитое лицо. Такое ощущение, что наркобарон специально выбрал этот день, чтобы наведаться в тюрьму.

— Приятно было пообщаться, Карлито.  
Сет поднимается из-за стола и хромает прочь, но голос за спиной произносит:  
— Покой для ума, вот что нужно твоему брату. Он не в порядке, не так ли?  
И он тоже о Ричи. Да сговорились все, что ли?   
— Чего именно ты от меня хочешь? — оборачивается Сет. Справа у него заплыло так, что ни черта не видно, но и одним глазом можно неплохо разглядеть кое-что. Например, возможность помочь брату.  
Ухоженный черноглазый Карлос тоже поднимается из-за стола.  
— Мир тебе никогда ничего не дает, — внушает он. Эти слова понятны, в отличие от сказок о каком-то там Эль Рэй. — Он только берет. Что мы делаем в ответ?  
Сет пожимает плечами.  
— Берем это обратно.

and the world will be ours

За спиной хлопает дверца машины, и Ричи догоняет Сета. Они торопливо пересекают дорогу, впереди ждет очередная забегаловка.  
— Ты думаешь, что я сумасшедший.  
— Я так не говорил.  
— Тогда ты думаешь, что я тупой.  
— Ричи, ты меня не слушаешь.  
— Я отлично тебя слышу. Ты думаешь, что я не могу вытащить нас из этого положения, как какой-нибудь любитель.

Честно говоря, Ричи так не думает, что Сет так думает — он это знает. Он всегда боялся услышать это от старшего брата, поэтому заранее бросает упрек в спину. И заодно себе в лицо.  
Хотя Сет никогда такого не говорил. Но Ричи часто это слышал — от отца. И уверен, что брат тоже хочет это сказать, каждый раз, как Ричи проваливается и втягивает их куда-нибудь. Потому что это привилегия старшего — влипнуть во что-то, а младший умник-разумник вытаскивает обоих из дерьма. Ричи крайне редко позволяет себе провалиться.   
Поэтому вдвойне страшнее получить справедливый упрек. Потому что именно Ричи захватил кассиршу и хладнокровно застрелил троих. Или четверых? Неважно. Важно то, что теперь весь Техас на ушах и пытается их поймать.

Обычное ограбление обернулось кровавой бойней — неловко получилось. Они влипали во всякое, конечно, и на их счету достаточно жизней, но зачем же наживать себе неприятности в виде озверевших копов и рейнджеров? До такого Ричи раньше не доходил. 

Это она попросила.  
Она хотела, чтобы он порезал женщин. Она шептала ему "Освободи меня", и кассирша улыбалась грязно, похотливо, и на эту улыбку накладывалось другое лицо, с искривленным в рыданиях ртом. Или наоборот, на плач — смех? Все так смешалось.  
Что с ним происходит? Почему он не выбил дверь черного хода в банке, как сказал Сет? Действительно, как любитель. Хотя потом Она подсказала ему, что сделать, чтобы спокойно выйти. И кроме него, конечно, никто не слышал.  
Похоже, именно в этот момент Сет испугался.

И теперь, когда они стоят на крыльце забегаловки, старший говорит очень уверенно — чересчур уверенно даже, очень характерно для случаев, когда он сам совсем не уверен. И на дне глаз таится страх — не то, чтобы страх, скорее, недоверие. Сет считает, что его брат сходит с ума.  
Ричи по привычке следит не за словами, а за лицом брата, пристально всматриваясь в то, что лежит за — за пустыми словами, за быстрыми жестами. Как обычно, старший ничего не говорит по сути, он только предлагает, чем заняться прямо сейчас: пойти перекусить, лечь на дно, бла-бла.

Сет обладает поистине драгоценным талантом не смотреть в лицо проблемам, пребывая при этом в твердой уверенности, что он их решает. 

Но главное сейчас не это — главное то, что брат, похоже, не собирается отказываться от Ричи, как отец. В его взгляде нет ни капли отрицания, только готовность идти вместе до конца, пусть он даже не понимает, что происходит. Это-то и важно. Все подделка — кроме Сета.  
Поэтому Ричи успокаивается, выдыхает и улыбается, когда Сет хлопает его по плечу:  
— Теперь только ты и я. Братья Гекко снова в деле, понял?

beyond dark and light  
beyond fire and water  
beyond dusk and dawn

Еще до того, как началась вся эта история, вся эта чехарда с ебанутыми братцами и странными ножами, Сет знал, что черед платы обязательно придет. Надо будет ответить стерве судьбе за то, что они натворили. Нет, не за ограбление банков и не за отнятые жизни — хотя гораздо чаще приходилось убивать преступников, подобных им.

— Может быть, за уничтожение плохих парней было бы логично сделать подарочек? А, стерва судьба?  
У отражения за левым плечом висит протестантский крест. Забавное сочетание, левое плечо и крест; Сет остро щурится на него, разговаривает с ним, словно мореная деревяшка должна дать ответ.  
— Но нет же, ты решила отплатить мне ебанутым братцем. Я знаю, за что.

Сет видит огонь костра. Он наблюдает за Ричи и самим собой, за восемнадцатилетними версиями Гекко. Это летняя ночь в горах. Густые кусты обступают выход из пещеры, слишком неглубокой, чтобы здесь пряталась горная кошка, и слишком продуваемой ветром, чтобы могли выжить ядовитые насекомые. Пещера словно сделана специально под человека. 

Они полдня носились по горам в окрестностях Лос-Анджелеса, пытаясь унести ноги — и ведь получилось, правда, ценой потерянной машины и потерянной доли в деле. Теперь они сидят в середине говенного нигде без тачки, оружия и вообще ни с чем, не зная, как выгребаться обратно. Зато оба целы, и Сет думает, что это главное. 

Ричи смотрит на костер, рыжие отблески ложатся на его широкое лицо, четко выделяя морщинки между бровями. Очки лежат рядом. Взгляд его спокоен и пуст, в зрачках отражаются огни, и Сета завораживает это зрелище — почти индейский идол с белыми всполохами вместо глаз. Да тут в горах вообще что ни возьми, хоть ветку сухую, — все обернется индейцем, думает Сет. Такая атмосфера. 

Чернота наползает прохладным коконом вокруг пещеры, вокруг огня, и Сет ощущает, что скала холодит его спину, а впереди томит жаром костер. Эта разница между тьмой и светом, между пламенем и камнем, треском углей и тишиной снаружи как-то странно раздваивает его сознание, он теряется в звенящей пустоте, словно его мозг перегружен. Словно он накурился; и Ричи ловит его мысль, как у них по жизни постоянно случается, хлопает по карманам и говорит:  
— Хочешь косячка?  
— У тебя осталась травка? — переспрашивает Сет.   
— Представь, — ухмыляется Ричи и, как фокусник, вытаскивает корявую полускуренную козью ногу.

Сет начинает хохотать, и со смехом из него выходит сегодняшний ужас: марихуана в «кирпичах» упаковки, колумбийские наемники, тачки и пистолеты, угрозы и побои, горы и резь в легких из-за быстрого бега, весь этот ебаный пиздец. И вот в конце дня Ричи предлагает ему то, что чуть их не убило. Ну не стерва ли судьба.

Младший, улыбаясь, подползает к нему, зажигает косяк от костра, затягивается и передает брату. На щеке у него засохла кровь, Старший, не думая, слюнит палец и вытирает — и как спотыкается. Просто брат выдыхает, закрывает глаза и прижимается щекой к его ладони, и в этом столько щенячьей нежности, что Сета стопорит. Он физически чувствует, как его сдавливает диском между блоками тормозов, потому что иначе нечто, все такое розовое, теплое и растаявшее выльется из него наружу. Это так позорно, так по-бабски, что Сет жмурится от стыда и думает про себя: «Ну ты еще поцелуй».

Но мысль обрывается, потому что он как раз чувствует поцелуй — губы младшего такие по-подростковому мягкие — открывает глаза и отдирает брата от себя. Вернее, начинает отдирать, но останавливается, потому что Ричи смотрит... ну, так смотрит, что Сет понимает — не время и не место отталкивать. И вокруг ночь, и костер горит, и странная тишина, и такое ощущение, что мир исчез, стерся, остались только они двое. 

И Ричи наваливается, а глаза у него совсем уже черные, Сет мельком думает, что у него от косяка тоже должны быть безразмерные зрачки, но на это совершенно наплевать, потому что Ричи запускает руки ему в штаны и гладит член, и тот послушно встает. И Сет закрывает глаза и решает, что ему совсем на все наплевать, пусть Ричи делает, что хочет; теперь он хочет того же самого. 

Брат сдергивает с него джинсы, и до Сета доходит, и он подрывается, переворачивает младшего на спину, а тот совсем не против, он сам снимает с себя майку, брюки и стонет, мучительно оскаливаясь. 

— Но я еще не вошел, — озадаченно бормочет Сет.  
— Да когда ж ты уже, придурок, — отвечает Ричи, и этот низкий горловой хрип взводит, и старший вбивается в него, и брат захлебывается на полувздохе, потому что ему все-таки больно.   
Сет ждет, всполохи огня красят половину лица Ричи в рыжий, вторая половина тонет во тьме, вокруг члена пульсирует теплое, в ушах грохочет кровь, и это так странно ярко, так полно жизни, что...

Сет помнит каждую деталь той ночи.  
И это он никогда никому не отдаст. Какой бы ни была расплата.  
Крест за левым плечом молчит, глупая мореная деревяшка.


End file.
